Party Pete
|text1=Party Pete |item2= |text2=Frozen Party Pete}} Party Pete is a party-lover who runs the Falador Party Room. He wears a red partyhat. Players can talk to him to find out more about the Party Room. Players can buy afros from his shop for 50 coins, as well as celebration cakes and candles. Party Pete is the brother of Prison Pete, Parroty Pete, Postie Pete, Pumpkin Pete and Pious Pete, and cousin to Pirate Pete. This is something of an anomaly, since we would expect siblings' surnames to be identical, not their given names. It is very unusual for parents to have four children and give all of them the same given name. Their last names may be Pete, with their given names being Party, Parroty, Pirate, and Postie. This is supported by Megan when Pete is in prison by referring to him as "Mr. Pete". He is also the winner of a dance championship. If you ask him about it, he will dance in front of you for a certain amount of time. During this dance he performs the Dance emote created before the High Detail update. This dance is now no longer usable by players. Party Pete has a chameleon named Karma. If the player asks how he got it he will say he got it for Christmas. Non-members can also see his pet. He is one of the very few known NPC's to train summoning as he talks about himself not having enough experience in summoning in order to speak to his chameleon. He is also responsible for writing the game book found on the bookshelves of player-owned houses. When the Friend in need aura is activated, Party Pete will be teleported to you and distract your opponent by dancing. This delays the opponent's next attack. If he is summoned while not in combat, he will disappear and tell you that you need to be fighting. Party Pete vs His Neighbors In the Party Pete vs His Neighbours court case, Party Pete is accused of making too much noise by Ikis Krum. Players can use the crime scene viewing orb to view the Falador Party Room at the time of the accusation. Frozen Party Pete can be seen frozen in the middle of the dance floor, dancing along with Megan and some guests. History He used to be in Seers' Village (a members-only area), but the Party Room was moved to Falador in the King's Ransom update of 24 July 2007 so that non-members can use it . A Guaranteed Content Poll was started on the 13 November 2007, which asked players to vote for an individual NPC and a group to be graphically updated. Party Pete was the NPC chosen, with 27% of submitted votes . Jagex announced the results on the 20 November, stating that the new version would be introduced "early next year" . In Behind the Scenes of May 2008, Jagex announced the imminent arrival of Party Pete's new look, saying he would have a new haircut, new clothes, and new animations . On the 13 May 2008, Party Pete was given a makeover in the Party Pete and TzHaar Improvements update . Party Pete also received a chameleon for Christmas in 2008 named Karma the chameleon. Family tree Trivia *Party Pete's pet Karma the chameleon indicates that Party Pete must have 90 Summoning or above, yet he doesn't have 99 as he says his Summoning level isn't high enough to talk to Karma. *When Party Pete's look changed in May 2008, he now uses the HD Dance emote. *Party Pete is one of the few NPCs to wear glasses. *Before his graphical change, he used to stay in the same south-east corner of the Party Room. *Prior to the 1 July 2008 graphical update, he was the first person to use the updated dance emote. *He, Lucy, Megan, and the Wise Old Man are the only NPCs to be wearing a partyhat (other than Zenevivia after Love Story). *Party Pete is the only NPC to have three head items: his red partyhat, glasses and a Brown afro. *Previous to Party Pete's graphical update, and his transfer to Falador, he was bald and wore different clothes. *At the dance floor in the Grim Reaper's house (2010) and during a court trial, Party Pete does not seem to be wearing his sunglasses. In the court trial, his chathead still wears glasses. This is likely also the fact for the Grim Reaper's house . *Party Pete appeared as a costumed character at RuneFest. *He has a gravestone in the New Varrock graveyard which reads "Party pete. Last seen throwing shapes to the light from Icthlarin's torch. Icthlarin left him halfway to the Underworld. References nl:Party Pete fi:Party Pete Category:Anagrams Category:NPC Contact characters